


One Game, Two Players

by Fellow_Human_Being



Category: DRRR!, Durarara!!
Genre: Advice Was Not Taken Properly, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is lowkey a jerk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Life Choices, Relationship Problems, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Unhealthy Obsession, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but that's life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellow_Human_Being/pseuds/Fellow_Human_Being
Summary: While Shizuo is aware of the saying “the line between love and hate is often blurred”, he has a hard time believing when Izaya confesses to loving him. Izaya? With an image of Izaya being the most cold-hearted person, Shizuo feels like it's time for Izaya to learn that not everything will fall into whatever he planned on and decided to play along. With a game set for two players, who will fall and who will come out on top.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Kudos: 32





	1. Pre-Game

Every night at Ikebukuro is described as thrilling and dangerous, for how often rowdy people tend to thrive when the dark can hide their identities and easier to get away with their actions. 

But there are times the constant routine tends to get old and too peaceful. Maybe that’s why Izaya’s smirk looked slightly more forced and maybe that’s why it irked Shizuo more than usual. “Shizu-chan shouldn’t look like that right now, you’re going to scare away all the wandering children here.”

With the thought of children alone with the sun no longer shining made Shizuo paused to look around, only for his hatred for the pest flared as he heard an amused chuckle. “Really, Shizu-chan? Are you concerned about scaring some kid away? Or maybe didn’t want to look like a monster to someone else, ne~?”

“Ha,” Shizuo glared at Izaya, his hands twitching towards the lamppost next to him. “Didn’t I tell you to stop coming here, huh?”

“Eh,” Izaya sighed, placing a hand on his chin with a look as if he’s reasoning with a young child. “But who died and made you in charge of who gets to come here? I might be interested in living in Ikebukuro, yet I can’t check out any good neighborhoods because a monster is determined to pester me away.”

“Pester?” Izaya’s smirk became more natural at the sound of Shizuo’s teeth grinding, almost like he heard a wonderful melody. “ If anyone is pestering anyone then it’ll be you-IZAYA!”

Izaya laughed and gracefully dodge the ruined lamppost and quickly turned on his heels to run through the crowd behind him. It’s no surprise that they drew a crowd, especially with rumors going around about their game of tag and often result in curious seekers looking for a glimpse. Izaya smirked at the bystanders, reminding himself of how much he loves humans and how their presence often helps him in keeping a distance from Shizuo due to his moral of not hurting anyone if he can help it. However…. He planned on being more of an isolated place. 

Of course with dodging each object thrown at him and ensuring Shizuo sees each turn he makes, it gets tiring with how slow they are making progress. With such thought, Izaya looked over his shoulder and smirked at Shizuo. 

As if someone fused a bomb within him, Shizuo pushed his legs to go faster and growled as a murderous intent came over him. Soon the two had the entire city either looking at them in admiration or hiding from the destructive chase. It was when everyone realized how long the chase was going on for did some wonder if today was different from usual. 

While no one can say for sure how long the infamous chase lasted, everyone is aware that it suddenly ends just as it suddenly starts. Within a couple of seconds of how the two meet, it ends as soon Shizuo loses his sights on Izaya for a few seconds. Izaya is described as intelligent of deceptions and escaping with grace. It shouldn’t be hard for him to trick Shizuo to escape, yet everyone could see how often Izaya slows down or gains Shizuo’s attention with a flick of a blade. Before they could figure out the extended chase and what Izaya is planning, the pair disappear from the public.

_____________

“Looks like you trapped yourself in a corner,” Shizuo panted, bringing a cigarette to his lips with a dangerous glint in his eyes. After lighting the cigarette, he took a long drag before blowing the smoke to the side. “Why the hell you brought me here.”

“Ah,” Izaya leaned on the wall, smirking too much to Shizuo’s liking. “Here I thought you were just stupidly following me.” 

Shizuo clicked his tongue, irritated already and  decided to take another drag. By the time he finished, he glared at Izaya. “So you’re going to tell me or am I going to kill you first?”

Humming as if he actually wondered which option is best suited, Izaya gave Shizuo a smile. “I don’t know, it depends if you promise me to take it to heart.”

“To heart?” Shizuo frowned, but suddenly grinned as he dropped the half-finished cigarette beneath his foot. “I don’t know if I can do that without killing you afterward.”

Izaya sighed, shaking his head but smirked in awareness of how impossible his request was. “Then I have no choice but to say it with the best results in mind.”

Shizuo growled, letting his shoe squish the cigarette into the payment with more aggression than necessary. “What, you planning something again?”

Izaya laughed away the sudden hurt, giving another smirk to Shizuo. “Do you believe I can tell you and actually hope you’ll lend a hand?”

With a wild grin that made him more like the monster he’s known for and faster as a bullet, Shizuo lunged forward with his hand around the informant's neck. “Maybe you just wanted to die right now.”

Refusing to show any sign of weakness, Izaya flashed another smirk. Before he could make a remark about how impatient or violent the other is, he couldn’t hide the grimace as Shizuo tightened his grip.

“Ah, I guess it’s better to cut to the chase.” 

Watching the other close his eyes and seemed to collect himself- _ collect himself? That’s impossible, Izaya is always calm and collected to begin with _ -, Shizuo couldn’t help but feel an uncomfortable and cold sensation in his chest. All types of possibilities were possible with dealing with Izaya, yet there’s no hint given to ease him to whatever crime Izaya has committed this time. 

Izaya's eyes slowly opened and for a second, Shizuo was taken back at how easily Izaya could master his facial features to look as soft and warm. Eyes that usually calculate every single move and mouth drawn in an all-knowing smirk, but both are now replaced with something akin to warmth in his eyes and his smile softer than Shizuo has ever seen. 

It made Shizuo more paranoid and guarded before. 

“It seems I’ve fallen for you.”


	2. The Game Is Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo isn't one deal with the devil, but with nothing to risk-it'll be stupid to not take the offer.

“It seems I’ve fallen for you.”

....

The silence was tense for the first few seconds. Shizuo couldn’t stop staring at Izaya, looking for the moment when Izaya would grin and laughed at his stupid little prank. But with each second that came by to combine into minutes, Izaya’s soft upturn of lips tensed with something that Shizuo wanted to deny- _ because Izaya never gets nervous _ .

“Shizuo,” Izaya slowly said the name as if tasting something worth savoring and  _ it really shouldn’t be shaking Shizuo to the core to finally hear his name properly said _ . “Perhaps this seems too rash, but I heard it’ll be best to confess.”

_ Heard from who!? And how did confessing lead to this? _

“So I’m here to tell you that-erk!”

“Never fuck with me!” Shizuo tightens his grip to interrupt the flea, his face too hot from frustration. Ignoring the informant’s discomfort and the small hands that placed itself on top of his. “As if I could believe that shit!”

For a moment, Shizuo could imagine himself to finally end everything here. To shut the flea up with just a snap of his neck, or beating him senselessly till he learned to fear him enough to stay away. 

“It’s the-the truth,” Izaya choked out, wincing as more pressure was added. Shizuo watched as he gasped in an attempt to breathe, his eyes following the way Izaya’s lips twitched and bitten in a strange way of covering how pathetic he was. 

Shizuo tsked at Izaya, wondering how the flea was so good of an actor to look as vulnerable as he is right now. His grip loosened as Izaya gasped for air in a way that Shizuo felt a silver lining of guilt in his stomach. 

“I don’t have time to play your games,” Shizuo says, squashing any guiltiness away. Izaya is too much a flea that as soon as he realized there is even a hint of emotional weakness, he would cling and suck at it till he drinks to his fullest capacity. “I’m not going to amuse you with such a stupid scheme.”

“You have to admit that even this would be too idiotic to joke about,” Izaya coughed out, lifting his head to maintain eye contact. “That’s why you should understand how honest I’m being right now.”

That’s right, Izaya is smart to play this type of prank. Everything he made sense, but Izaya has a way to make  _ everything  _ make sense. Shizuo knew how those lips can sing a million lies and no one would bat an eye on a single thing. He has seen it happened countless times in high school, how the girls would dedicate themselves to a stupid club based on admiring the devious boy and believed in every smile he sent their way.

“But,” Shizuo eyes flashed back to Izaya, the sincere smile was wiped away with no trace behind and replaced with a small pleased smirk. “I wonder what you would have to lose if you did decide to play along.”

Shizuo makes a confused face, but he glares as Izaya laughs it away and places his smaller hands on top of Shizuos’. Izaya ignores the small warning from Shizuo and simply holds the hands, yet not pulling them away from his neck. 

“Here I am, at your mercy.” Izaya’s fingers are pale and almost lovingly brush against Shizuo’s hands. “You know, a lot of people would kill to be you right now. What’s so bad about you amusing my feelings as I try to test if it’s just as it is.”

Shizuo stared at the man before him, his hands still wrapped around the hand but frozen as the fingers lost its playful toughness to grip his own hands tightly. He half-expected Izaya to force the larger hands away by now, but Izaya seems content to be held in a dangerous way. Looking away from the other face, Shizuo wonders how Izaya makes the contrast of skin so enchanting. 

The moonlight doesn’t help, where rays hit on his skin to remind Shizuo how there is no single mark or flaw to Izaya’s skin.

“It’ll be a rather interesting game to see,” Izaya continued coolly. “ Where I could lose a lot and you can decide the ending, it’s a chance to have yourself in everyone’s grace. To destroy the God that you deem awful or to play along to calm it, maybe even have someone third part in destroying my loathful self.” 

“You’re crazy.” Yet, despite how true the statement rang true and as much as he wanted to laugh at the thought of Izaya as a God _ , a demon always suited him, _ there’s a wicked part of Shizuo that he couldn’t deny. The thought to finally have Izaya destroyed, to have the man broken beyond repair, have the cocky man suddenly down on his knees before him, makes something twisted inside Shizuo grinned at the very idea. 

“I’ll go crazy if you don’t give me something to start with.” The fantasy is ruined by Izaya’s voice and Shizuo is reminded how much of a bastard Izaya is. The promised threat is confusing and Shizuo became irritable to be stuck on a stupid riddle from the pest. 

Shizuo glared at Izaya, but before he could force an answer out-a pair of soft and warm lips froze him into place. Just like they came in contact, they were gone and Shizuo stared at the smug grin. His hands were no longer resting on the flea’s neck, instead interweaving together with Izaya’s smaller hands between them. Izaya purring out the rest only muddles Shizuo’s head and doesn’t help him process whatever the hell happened. “After all, if you’re going to play the game then you’re going to play along properly.”

Even with the silence stretching into minutes with just the two staring at each other, Shizuo couldn’t utter a single word. Every single cell in his body is telling him to walk away, to leave the flea behind, and forget the temptation on his lips. And despite how it's clearly the smartest thing to do, Shizuo could only think of how soft the lips were and focus on how close the other is. 

_ Fuck it. I’ll kill him as soon as I find a chance. _

Shizuo roughly kissed the informative, biting the soft lips till they were raw and bleeding, and allowed his lungs to ache as punishment to give in so easily. When he pulls away and Izaya is breathing heavily, all he can do is turn away and pull out a cigarette as he leaves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter came out okayish! I wanted to make it slightly different from the first version that I made-and by slightly, I meant a loooot. Instead of having Izaya unknown to Shizuo's part, I wanted Izaya to be aware of the game that's placed in front of him. I don't want a random story of an Izaya that just takes things lying down, after all.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts and how in the world did the advice of 'you should confess your maybe feelings' to 'ayyye, wanna get involve with me in a way that will surely destroy myself in an emotional and mental value?' got confused with each other? That was actually randomly thought and I lowkey dig it. 
> 
> Anyways, see you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first edited chapter from my previous work! The first chapter changed a loooooot, but that's the way of life. I can't wait for the next update! I hope you're all excited about this like I am! 
> 
> For anyone who hasn't yet, you can read the rough idea/the original in my other account stayingtrue37 (or by searching up the name of the fic since they both have the same name). But warning, the writing skills and style are totally different. I might also just take bits of it and ignore everything else, so not everything will be based on that including the way they behave with each other.


End file.
